Glitter Force Doki Doki
Glitter Force Doki Doki is the second Glitter Force series. It consists of the 3rd and 4th seasons of the brand as a whole and the ninth installment of the whole Pretty Cure franchise as a whole. The first season was released on Netflix on August 18th, 2017 and the second season was released November 10th, 2017. Story A new team of Glitter Force warriors unite to defend Earth and the magical kingdom of Splendorius from the evil King Mercenare and his minions. Maya Aida is a normal girl who learns she is part of the newest Glitter Force team and must defend Earth from the Mercenares, who plan to rip out everyone's hearts out and turn them into raging monsters. The Glitter Force warriors continue their battle against the evil King Mercenare with the help of a fierce new ally: Glitter Ace. Characters The title characters are a team of girls who become the magical Glitter Force. They derive their powers by collecting pins known as Glitter Charms which they place in a smartphone-like device called the Glitter Pad. When transforming into their magical form, they shout "Glitter Force Makeover" (プリキュア ラブリンク! Purikyua Rabu Rinku!, "Pretty Cure, Love Link!") and trace out the letters L-O-V-E on their devices. Charms can be added to enhance their powers. In later episodes, the girls upgrade to use the Love Heart Arrow and the Magical Lovely Pad to execute more powerful purification attacks. They introduce themselves with the phrase: "All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki". (響け愛の鼓動！ドキドキ！プリキュア Hibike ai no kodō! DokiDoki! Purikyua, "Listen to the heart beat of love! DokiDoki! Pretty Cure") Protagonists: [[Maya |'Maya Aida/Glitter Heart']] : Maya is the bright and energetic student council president of Sea Shell Bay Middle School (大貝第一中学 Ōgai Daiichi Chūgaku, Ōgai First Public Middle School). She has short dark pink hair and pink eyes. She is always looking to help others, often jumping in without thinking of the consequences. Her family owns a local yōshoku restaurant called Pigtail Restaurant (ぶたのしっぽ Buta no Shippo, "The Pig's Tail"). : In her transformed state, she has long bright yellow blond hair styled in a ponytail. Her theme color is pink and her playing card motif is the Heart. [[Rachel|'Rachel/Glitter Diamond']] : Maya's best friend since moving into her neighborhood ten years ago. She has long blue hair and eyes, and wears red glasses. At school she is the student council secretary, and is ranked among the top ten in the country in performing on the national mock exams. She often tries to keep Maya from going crazy. She says she is not athletic and is usually the last to be picked for a sports team. Her father is a photographer who travels a lot so Rachel writes him letters. : As magical girl Glitter Diamond, she partners with the pixie Rory. Her hair transforms into a light blue color with a long ponytail. Her attacks are icy blasts that freeze her opponents. Her theme color is blue and her playing card motif is the Diamond. [[Clara |'Clara Yotsuba/Glitter Clover']] : Clara has brown hair styled in buns and brown eyes. She is a friend of Maya and Rachel, having known them from elementary school when she was little and the two girls would defend her from being picked on by bullies. She comes from a wealthy family which owns Clover Tower and many businesses in town,and she attends a prestigious private academy. : Having learnt martial arts from her grandfather as a child, she came to fear her own strength due to the time in elementary school when she fought off some bullies and then made a vow not to ever fight again. She first learns of the Glitter Force from the security footage from Clover Tower that recorded Maya transforming. At first, she is willing only to provide a supporting role to the team and not fight because of her vow, but she comes to the realization that it is important to fight to protect those dearest to her. In the beauty contest episode, the girls try to keep Clara from losing her temper, knowing she had a short and furious one when she was younger. : As the magical girl Glitter Clover, her long brown hair gradually lengthens and is tinted in an orange color before being tied into two long, curly ponytails. Her pixie partner is Lance. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. Her theme color is yellow and her playing card is the Clover. [[Mackenzie|'Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade']] : Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the Glitter Force. She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorious, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias named "Mackenzie Mack" and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess. : Though initially reluctant to work with the other girls, Mackenzie soon opens up to them and reveals her identity to them, accepting their offer to help her find the missing princess, and later enrolling in Maya and Rachel's school. Her pixie partner is Davi. Having come from another world, she is generally unfamiliar with a lot of the local customs. : As Glitter Spade, her dark purple hair changes to a lighter purple and grows into a ponytail. Her theme color is purple and her card motif is the Spade. [[Natalie|'Natalie/Glitter Ace']] : A mysterious elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who first appears in episode 22 when she protects the heroines from Regina. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanor most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. Natalie is also very fond of Dina and treats her like a little sister. : For unknown reasons, she became a Glitter Force warrior before the events of the series, separated from Dina after being defeated by the Mercenare, and she doesn't remember anything before encounter with her foster grandmother, Mari. It as only once the Royal Crystals are gathered that Natalie is reunited with Dina and resumes her duties. It is later revealed that Natalie is actually the personified goodness of Marie Angelica and believes that she is destined to fight Regina, her biological sister. Her pixie partner is Dina. : As Glitter Ace, her transformation lasting 5 minutes, her body changes into an adult and her hair turns fiery red. She uses a unique lipstick-like weapon called the Glitter Sparkle Stick (ラブキッスルージュ Rabu Kisu Rūju, Love Kiss Rouge), which allows her to use various powers based on the color of lipstick she puts on with it and is mainly used for purification. Her theme color is red and her card motif is the Ace card. Supporting Characters [[Kippie|'Kippie']] - Maya's pixie partner. She helps her transform into Glitter Heart. [[Rory|'Rory']] - Rachel's pixie partner. He helps her transform into Glitter Diamond. [[Lance|'Lance']] - Clara's pixie partner. He helps her transform into Glitter Clover. [[Davi|'Davi']] - Mackenzie's pixie partner. She helps her transform into Glitter Spade. [[Dina|'Dina']] - A mysterious baby, born from an egg. She has strange magical powers, and she aids the Glitter Force in battles. She helps Natalie transform into Glitter Ace. She is also a part of Princess Maria Angelica. [[Princess Marie Angelica|'Princess Marie Angelica']] - The princess of Splendorius and close friend of Mackenzie, also the fiancée of Johnny. When Splendorius was attacked, she was separated from Glitter Spade, who was trying to protect her. Antagonists The Mercenares (ジコチュー Jikochū, lit. "selfishness") are the main antagonists of the series. Desired by an ancient darkness possessing the King of Splendorius, their goal is to turn all feelings into hatred and selfish desires into "Janergy" (ジャネジー Janejī) to revive their leader King Mercenare and create more of their kind. Each of the Leaders and Generals represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. [[Distain|'Distains']] - The summoned monsters from the Mercenares. They are created by selfish thoughts of someone, and can only be purified by the Glitter Force. [[King Mercenare|'King']]' Mercenare' - The main antagonist of the series. Father of Regina, and feared by the Mercenares, who do his bidding. He was put under a spell by the Princess, causing him to turn in stone. He needs Distains, made by the Mercenares, to collect dark energy, so he can be free. [[Regina|'Regina']] - Daughter of King Mercenare, and wants to be friends with Maya, not wanting to fight her. She is quite spoiled, and demands the trio to do her bidding. When they don’t, she threatens them with her father. When she learns about the Glitter Force, she only wants to spend time with Maya, but learns to respect Maya's wishes and also spend time with her friends. Later, she is brainwashed by King Mercenare, believing that he only has her, causing her to fight the Glitter Force. Regina is Latin for Queen. [[Ira|'Ira']] - The youngest of the Mercenare trio, around the age of the Glitter Force. He is the first villian to fight the Glitter Force, and when in his hideout with his "colleagues", he can be seen arguing with Marmo a lot, and proving that he is a bit bratty, but can actually be very sadistic. After season 2 episode 5, he acts a bit softer around people, even the Glitter Force, especially Glitter Diamond. He represents Wrath. [[Marmo|'Marmo']]' - '''A young, female adult, and a member of the Mercenare trio. She mostly cares about her beauty and success, as seen that she, most of the time, applies make-up and reading beauty magazines. She also fusses about the smallest things, like when her hair is a bit messy. In season 2, episode 4, she transforms into Glitzy Marmalade. Her weapon is a whip. She represents Greed. [[Bel|'Bel']]' - 'A middle-aged man, and the leader of the trio. He is loyal to King Mercenare, but plans to overthrow him. He demands respect of the Ira and Marmo, but they often make fun of him. He is smarter than his colleagues, and almost succeeded in defeating Glitter Heart, but the other girls found out about it. He represents Sloth. Videos Trivia * This show is placed in another universe where the previous Glitter Force team never existed. * This is the first season to only start with 4 girls, until later they are joined by another (named Natalie). * This is the first season to have a purple Glitter Force warrior. * This is the first season to be a spin-off. * ''Glitter Force Doki Doki has 19 fewer episodes than the Japanese version, which means the 19 episodes were omitted. ** 13 episodes of the original are completely removed, while other episodes are combined. * It's never explained how the Glitter Force uses their upgrade for Five of a Kind Glitter Bow, as the episode where they got it in the Japanese version is removed. * Unlike the first Glitter force season, this series does not have a green Glitter Force warrior. Category:Series Category:Glitter Force